


Champion

by shir_oh_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Shibari, sub shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/pseuds/shir_oh_no
Summary: There's not enough sub Shiro in the world





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this bc there is very little submissive Shiro in existence and I had a need
> 
> warning: I have never been in a dom/sub scene and am going 100% based on research only. that being said, if anything is too off-base with emotions, please let me know so I can correct it

“What’s your safeword?” A hand caressed the side of Shiro’s head, pulling the hair softly as the other man’s fingers ran through it. Shiro was kneeling on the floor in the middle of his room in nothing but his underwear, while Lance stood in front of him, the only clothing missing his shirt.

Shiro looked up, lips parted in anticipation. “Champion,” he spoke clearly, his voice strong in the otherwise silence of the room.

“Good boy,” Lance praised, “And when do you use it?”

Shiro shifted on his bare knees. They were already starting to ache, even if they had only barely started. “If, for any reason at all, I need to stop.”

“And will you use it?” The hand in his hair paused. It was a fair question. They’ve done this multiple times before, and it had resulted in a panicked Shiro lashing out on more than one of those occasions.

“Yes, sir,” Shiro nodded, wide eyes looking up at Lance. Shiro watched Lance take a shaky breath and tilt his head back, the hand in his hair resuming its movement.

“Such a good boy for me,” Lance murmured. He knelt down in front of Shiro and cradled the other man’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes. Shiro could see how dilated Lance’s eyes were from this position. Lance was just as excited as he was. Lance pressed a gentle kiss to Shiro’s forehead, then stood up. Shiro could feel the tension in the room shift as Lance switched into another mindset than where he had been previously.

“Hands behind your back,” Lance commanded, moving across the room to grab a coil of rope. Shiro’s breath hitched upon seeing the other man pick up the purple bundle, and moved his arms to follow the order. He rolled his shoulders back and bent his arms, holding onto his forearms while he waited for Lance to return.

The other man took his time, running his fingers along the other tools ready for use. While Shiro had told Lance everything he wanted to happen, he had also left plenty of room open for Lance to make some decisions.

“Eyes ahead, Shiro,” Lance spoke, his back still turned. Shiro snapped his eyes away from his dominant, eyes locking on an invisible spot on the wall. He heard Lance’s soft footsteps as Lance returned to him, walking around Shiro until he stood behind him.

“What’s your safeword?” Lance repeated, his voice firm now, as opposed to the hesitation he had earlier. He focused on uncoiling the ropes he held while he waited for Shiro’s response.

“Champion,” Shiro breathed, tension rolling out of his body with his exhale.

“Good boy,” Shiro felt a breeze as Lance dropped to his knees behind him. Lance gripped Shiro’s flesh arm, then wrapped the rope around his bicep, leaving a short length of rope to tie off with when he was done. He then crossed Shiro’s back and wrapped the rope around his other bicep once, around the metal. Lance crossed back and forth, looping one coil at a time until both biceps were firmly bound against the sides of Shiro’s back.

“Is that too tight?” Lance checked, tugging at the middle of the ropes.

Shiro shook his head, his eyes unfocusing a little at the tug of ropes, the coils digging just slightly into the skin of his left arm.

“Thank you.” Lance wrapped the long end of the rope around the middle of the stretch of rope, securing it. He then pulled the rope down and wrapped it around Shiro’s forearms, midway between the wrists and elbows. He pulled the rope back up and looped it around the bunched-up rope between Shiro’s biceps, then repeated the movements until Shiro’s arms were locked into place. “Good?”

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed, tensing his muscles under the rope, reveling in the way they bit into his skin.

Lance put his right arm on Shiro’s right shoulder and pushed down, using the other man for leverage as he stood. Shiro straightened his spine at the contact, letting a small gasp escape at the motion. Lance’s hand felt cool against his flushed skin, causing him to shiver. Shiro’s legs shook, under the combined stress of supporting his body and the excitement he felt for what Lance had planned next.

Lance walked slowly back to the collection of toys. Shiro watched out of the corner of his eye as Lance picked up a paddle, then set it down. He did the same with a whip, before moving his body and blocking Shiro’s already awful view of him. Shiro waited in silence, shaking in his excitement for Lance to come back.

Footsteps softly hit the floor, growing louder as Lance returned to his submissive. Lance set one toy behind Shiro’s back, then walked around to stand in front of him.

“Look at me,” Lance said, breaking the silence the had surrounded them. Shiro’s eyes immediately found Lance’s, and the other man looked down to his hands. Shiro followed his gaze down to see Lance holding a strip of black fabric. “Yes or no?”

Shiro hesitated. He hated not being able to see Lance, even indirectly. He always felt better when he could find his dominant in the room. On the other hand, he knew how much better Lance made him feel when he couldn’t see. He loved the heightened senses and the quiet mind the darkness brought with it. Shiro nodded his consent.

“You know the rules, Shiro. Verbal consent when we’re in a scene,” Lance shook his head in disapproval.

“Sorry. Yes, sir.”

“Good, thank you,” Lance praised, a frown still fixed on his face. Shiro felt a jolt of dissatisfaction upon hearing the disappointment in his dominant’s voice. He hated making Lance unhappy in the most innocent of circumstances, and it was even worse during a scene.

Lance circled Shiro’s body, reaching out a hand to brush across his chest. He curled his fingers and scraped lightly over Shiro’s nipples, sending waves of pleasurepain through him. The nails dragged across Shiro’s chest, then curved around his ribs, until they scraped against his back, under where his arms rested. Lance pulled his hand away when he once again stood behind Shiro.

Shiro practically vibrated with excitement when Lance held the blindfold in front of his face. He shut his eyes as the fabric brushed the tops of his cheeks and took a shaky breath in as Lance covered his eyes with the cloth. Shiro felt the tug of the fabric as Lance tied it into a firm knot on the back of his head and breathed out. Shiro opened his eyes to find himself in complete darkness. His heartbeat sped up at the uncertainty that came with the total darkness. Shiro heard a quiet tapping noise as Lance picked up whatever was behind him, and felt a cold wind across his neck. On it, Shiro could smell the remnants of mint gum Lance had been chewing earlier, and he shivered, waiting for Lance to make his next move.

“I think fifteen lashes should be enough, plus five for failing to speak when asked a question. Count out loud,” Lance ordered, dragging the edge of the whip across Shiro’s shoulders. He pulled back the whip, before snapping it down.

Shiro arched his back at the sting against his lower back, his lips parting in a gasp of pain. “One,” he managed to hiss.

Shiro heard the padding of Lance’s footsteps as he walked around his body, dragging the whip against his skin. Lance brought the whip down twice in a quick succession, hitting his chest over his right ribs.

“Two. Three,” Shiro bit out, screwing his eyes shut behind the blindfold.

Lance tapped the whip against his right nipple, then dragged it down to just above his waistband. Lance struck again on his hip.

“Four.”

Lance dropped the whip lower and smacked Shiro’s inner right thigh, the flesh there sensitive.

Shiro’s resolve broke and he cried out, his voice echoing just so around the room, “F-five!” Shiro could feel tears welling up behind his shut eyelids at the sting and tried to hold them back, but Lance didn’t give him a chance. He brought the whip down on Shiro’s other thigh twice, leaving two strips of stinging flesh in its place. Shiro felt a tear leak out of his eye as he cried out again, only for it to be caught by the cloth covering his eyes.

“Count,” Lance reminded him, dragging the tip of the whip over his hip and up his left side.

“Se-ven,” Shiro gasped out between breaths. His muscles tensed and he felt the ropes on his arms digging into his skin. It hurt, but in the best way possible. Shiro’s dick twitched in interest. Thirteen more to go.

The whip dragged up his bicep, and Shiro shivered. Lance brought it down on the tender flesh above the rope. Shiro tried to dig his nails into his right arm, but the metal refused to yield. “Eight,” his voice shook.

Lance brought the whip down on the back of his arm, where the inner flesh turned out due to the position of the ropes. Shiro’s back arched in response to the pain and he couldn’t help but cry out again. Shiro blinked in the darkness of the blindfold, his eyelashes wet against the fabric obstructing his view. At Shiro’s cry, Lance brought down the whip again on the tender flesh.

“Ten,” Shiro sobbed, tears full on flowing at this point. Then, the whip was gone, as was Lance’s body heat.

Shiro’s heart raced in fear. Where did his dominant go? Logically, Shiro knew Lance would never leave, but logic was not driving him at the moment.

“Lance?” He called out, fear causing his voice to shake.

“I’m here,” Lance’s voice was far enough away that it echoed before reaching Shiro. Shiro strained his ears, listening for Lance’s movement. He heard the quiet rustle of Lance’s jeans as the other man moved.

Then, Lance’s body was back. There was a warm presence in front of Shiro’s face, and the whip was placed against his left shoulder where his neck began. The whip dragged up his neck and across his jaw. Shiro’s mouth dropped open at the tip brushed his lower lip. “Open up for me, pretty boy,” Lance’s voice was soft.

Shiro obediently opened his mouth for Lance, and the other man took the opportunity to push the tip of the whip into his mouth and onto his tongue.

“Do you trust me?” Lance asked.

Shiro nodded quickly, and Lance responded by pulling the whip out of his mouth. Shiro heard some shifting and felt a small round object being pressed into his flesh hand.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth. If you need the scene to stop, drop that ball, understand?”

Shiro let out a small moan at Lance’s words and gripped the ball, determined not to let it go by accident. “Yes, sir. Please?” Shiro’s voice broke at the final word.

“Open,” Lance commanded. Shiro once again opened his mouth and waited for Lance. Shiro listened to the rustle of fabric and following thud as Lance’s pants hit the ground. Shiro’s mouth watered at the opportunity to please the other man finally.

Lance fed the head of his cock into Shiro’s mouth and stopped once the tip rested against Shiro’s tongue. “Work for it, Shiro.”

Shiro squeezed the ball in his hand and shifted on his knees, looking for more stability. He pushed his head forward slowly, taking more of the other man’s dick into his mouth. He whined at the difficulty he faced, being unable to see or touch Lance to figure out where he was. Lance took pity on him and grabbed onto his hair.

“Having trouble there?” He asked. Shiro whined around the cock in his mouth, fresh tears welling up in frustration. Lance pressed the whip against Shiro’s spine and leaned forward, forcing more of his dick into Shiro’s mouth. Soon, Shiro’s nose was pressed into the curly hairs at the base of Lance’s cock, and Lance took that as his cue to strike the other man for the eleventh time. Shiro let out a muffled groan as the whip licked a hot stripe into his skin.

Lance pulled his hips back until only the head of his dick was in Shiro’s mouth. He gripped Shiro’s hair harder and pulled the other man down onto his cock. Shiro could do nothing but follow where Lance was pulling him and try not to choke. Tears poured out of his eyes and into the blindfold. Lance alternated between fucking his face and striking the whip on his back, overlapping some of the marks.

Shiro tried to follow along, sliding his tongue against the bottom of Lance’s cock on every pull out, but Lance moved too quickly for Shiro to follow. Spit built up in his mouth, unable to be swallowed down with Lance’s dick in the way, and soon it was dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Shiro’s face flushed at the shame, sure he made quite a picture.

Lance brought the whip down on his right side twice in a row, and Shiro jolted, realizing how close to the edge he was just from having Lance’s cock in his mouth.

“That was 20,” Lance informed him. Shiro heard a faint clatter behind him, then felt Lance’s other hand pressing at the back of his head. “I’m going to cum in your mouth soon.”

Shiro moaned and held the ball in his hand even tighter. Lance pulled his hips away quickly, his dick escaping Shiro’s mouth. Shiro could feel strands of spit hanging off his lips and he swiped his tongue against his bottom lip to try to clean it up.

“Beg,” Lance said.

Shiro swallowed his spit and looked up through the blindfold to where he imagined Lance was. “Please, Lance. Let me cum? Please cum in my mouth. I’m so close, please, I need you,” He begged, his voice trembling with need.

Lance slid his dick back between Shiro’s lips. “Such a good boy, all ready to cum just from sucking my cock. I haven’t even taken off your underwear yet. I’ll make you a deal,” Lance pulled his hips back again. “If you can come from nothing but my cock in your mouth, you are allowed. If you haven’t cum by the time I have, though, we’re done for the night.”

Shiro groaned, but Lance’s cock sliding back into his mouth cut his cry short. Lance moved quickly, thrusting his cock in and out of Shiro’s mouth, so quickly the other man couldn’t do much other than try not to cry at the harsh pace.

Lance yanked his hair, pulling him down onto his cock at the same time as he thrust in, and that was all it took. Shiro felt Lance’s cock hit the back of his throat and two things happened at once. One, Shiro choked, his air supply cutting off at the harsh motion that had another fresh set of tears pricking at his eyes, and two, Shiro came in his underwear. As Lance pulled his cock back, the tears soaked into the cloth of his blindfold, and Shiro _broke,_ sobbing around Lance, the force of his crying making his whole body shake in shame.

“Did you come?” Lance teased, his voice breathless. He was so _close._ Shiro whined, and the vibrations the noise made sent Lance over the edge, and he pulled out of Shiro’s mouth to come on his face over the black of the blindfold. Shiro cried, his sobs clear without Lance to muffle the noise. Lance jerked himself through his orgasm, come splattering over the blindfold and dripping down onto Shiro’s lips.

Lance stood there, a hand in Shiro’s hair as he waited for the other man’s crying to subside. Shiro took some shaky breaths as Lance ran his fingers through his hair, just as he had at the start of the scene.

“Shiro,” Lance asked, “would you like me to take the blindfold off now?”

Shiro tried to find his voice, but failed. He shook his head, not ready to part with the stifling darkness.

“Okay, babe. I’m going to kneel behind you and free your arms now, then, okay?”

Shiro nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His face felt wet and _sore._ Shiro felt movement as Lance walked around to his back, the hand on his head never leaving, just rotating. Shiro felt a slight breeze against his heated back as Lance dropped to his knees behind him. Shiro felt as Lance tugged at the rope, untying it. First, Lance freed his forearms, the tired limbs dropping to hang limply while Lance unwound the rope from his biceps. Once free, Lance pressed his chest to Shiro’s back, pressing kisses into his skin. He rubbed at the raw skin where the rope had made marks, trying to get the blood to flow back to Shiro’s hands.

“You were such a good boy for me,” Lance praised. Shiro smiled at the encouragement. “Are you ready for me to take off the blindfold?”

Shiro hesitated, but nodded. Lance untied the knot at the back of his head, and then cloth was pulled away from his face. Shiro kept his eyes shut, but noted that his eyelashes felt heavy with the collected tears that had fallen during the scene. Lance moved to kneel in front of his boyfriend and wiped at Shiro’s eyes with his own thumbs, drying the tears.

“Open your eyes for me, pretty boy,” Lance commanded softly. Shiro opened his eyes to see Lance’s blue eyes staring at his, worry clouding them slightly. Lance gave his boyfriend a soft smile, which Shiro happily returned, the fuzziness in his head clearing slightly. “Can you stand?” Lance asked.

Shiro blinked a few times, but nodded. Lance stood up and offered his hand out to Shiro, pulling him up by the metal hand. Shiro offered Lance the ball still clutched in his fist, and Lance accepted it. He pulled Shiro into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, dropping the ball off in the collection of toys laid out on the desk as he passed it.

Lance sat Shiro on the closed toilet and started the shower. While the water heated, he filled a glass with cold tap water and pressed the glass to Shiro’s lips. Shiro gulped the water down, and Lance resumed petting his hair. Lance moved in silence and refilled the glass once Shiro had emptied it. He set it on the counter, ready for Shiro once they were both clean. Lance stood Shiro back up and pulled his ruined underwear down, tossing it to the far end of the bathroom and leading the other man into the shower.

Shiro stuck his face under the spray, cleaning off Lance’s residual come from his face. Lance lathered up a wash cloth and ran it over Shiro’s back, cleaning off the sweat that had accumulated during the scene. Shiro shook his head under the spray, sending water droplets everywhere. Lance smiled softly and pressed a kiss into a spot on Shiro’s back that was free of welts. Shiro turned around and hugged Lance to his chest. Lance hugged him gently, trying not to aggravate the other man’s skin, then washed off the front of his body. Lance paid special attention to Shiro’s groin, clearing it of Shiro’s own come.

Lance straightened back up and reached for the shampoo. “Bend over a little bit,” he requested. Shiro bent at his hips, lowering his head for Lance to lather shampoo into his scalp. Lance worked quickly, scrubbing the soap into his hair until it was all covered in white bubbles. Lance did the same to his own hair as Shiro rinsed it off in the spray. Lance switched places with him and quickly cleaned himself off.

Lance pressed a kiss to Shiro’s lips and ducked out of the shower, leaving the water running. In a matter of seconds, he was back. He reached into the shower and turned off the water, then reentered the shower with a fluffy towel. He wrapped the cloth around Shiro and led him out of the shower and sat him back down on the toilet seat. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He then took the fluffy towel and rubbed it against Shiro’s skin, drying him off. He was gentle over his chest, back, and thighs, then sat it on his head and dried out his hair. Once Shiro was dry, he pulled the towel away and threw it to join Shiro’s underwear on the floor.

“Lance?” Shiro’s voice was hoarse, this the first thing he had said since the scene ended.

“Yeah, babe?” Lance asked, worry seeping into his voice.

“Can we take a nap?”

Lance laughed, his worry forgotten for a moment. “Soon, _mi amor_. Let me take care of your bruises, and then we can take a nap.”

“’Kay,” Shiro blinked, smiling at Lance, so full of love and appreciation for all Lance did for him, but not yet able to articulate his love into words.

Lance gave Shiro the glass of water he had filled before the shower, and Shiro drank it gratefully as Lance applied ointment to all the marks he had left. In a matter of minutes, Lance was done, and Shiro’s skin felt better.

Lance took Shiro’s hand, dropping the towel he had on with his spare hand, and led Shiro back to the bedroom and into the giant bed. Shiro wormed his way into the blankets, and Lance followed, spooning up behind Shiro and pressing his chest against his back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“When we wake up, we will discuss the scene,” Lance informed Shiro. Shiro mumbled his agreement. “Goodnight, Shiro. Love you,” Lance whispered.

“Loveyou,” Shiro murmured back, his words slurred. He fell asleep to the feel of Lance’s arms around him and his breath hot against his neck, feeling small and safe and secure in the comfort of Lance around him.

**Author's Note:**

> some amazing art by [waffle-walks](https://nsf-waffle.tumblr.com/post/161192510609/shir-oh-nos-subshiro-fic-champion)  
> more art by [appynation](http://appynation.tumblr.com/post/161193665685/a-quick-messy-sketch-from-shir-oh-no-s-fic)
> 
> kinda rushed at the end but it's 3:30 am and I really just wanted to get this done
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/)


End file.
